Cause for Celebration
by closetdensishipper
Summary: They made it through their first fight and now it's finally time to 'celebrate.' (And the day can't move fast enough for Kensi.) "What's the saying; Absence makes the heart grow fonder? She can attest to the fact that it definitely makes you horny." Sort-of tag to 6.16 (Expiration Date).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I received several requests to write the make-up sex fic for Densi's first fight. So here it is. Rated M for language and well, sex. ;) And because this is really long, I split this into 2 "chapters." I don't own NCIS LA or the characters.

* * *

She _almost_ feels his body next to hers, the heat of him seeping into her back, his body curling around her, his strong arms surrounding her and pulling her closer. She _almost_ feels the ghost of his lips on her skin, lazy kisses trailing down her neck and across her shoulders, sparking the flames of desire. And she _almost_ feels his warm hands traveling over her body, searching fingers leaving fire in their wake as they touch, caress, tease…

But when she finally opens her eyes, she's alone. The other side of the bed is cold. The stark contrast to her dream is enough to snap her into reality. But the reality is her body is alive with desire; she's wet, worked up and turned on and the man who'd be more than happy to give her what she needs isn't there.

And that's because it's the morning after. The morning after spending their first night apart since going 'All In,' which ironically had come about in part by surviving their first fight as a couple. Yesterday morning had started with communication issues._ Surprise, surprise_. Deeks hadn't understood her concerns and she admittedly hadn't explained herself very well. But at the end of the day, it was her boyfriend that offered up a night apart, and she had jumped at the opportunity.

The fact that he had eventually recognized and respected her need for some space meant more to her than she'd probably ever be able to express. Those first few hours alone had been just what she needed, but by the time she had crawled into bed last night she wanted nothing more than to have his warm, preferably naked body next to her. After all, surviving their first fight was cause for "celebration," as Deeks had put it, with a slight smirk.

_Right. _She'd cracked that code immediately and now she's kicking herself for not having given in during their midnight phone call to his persuasive attempts at starting their reconciliation early. She should have told him to hurry up and get his gorgeous ass back into her bed, instead of putting it off until tonight. Because she's most certainly in the "celebrating" mood this morning.

What's the saying; Absence makes the heart grow fonder? She can attest to the fact that it definitely makes you horny. Sighing deeply and throwing the covers off her body, she drags herself into the kitchen for coffee and then back to the bathroom for a cold shower. Does it really make sense, she asks herself as she waits for the cold water to cool her raging libido, that one night apart would have her practically panting at the thought of seeing him again.

Whether it makes sense or not, she needs to see him alone, before work, so she doesn't end up jumping him in front of all their co-workers. She just needs a kiss or a hug, a touch. Although she definitely wouldn't turn down a quickie; being bent over the arm of his couch for a quick fuck sounds perfect right about now.

_Pull yourself together, Kensi_.

She's about to text him to let him know she'll pick up coffee and something for breakfast and meet him at his place when her phone pings with a message. It's Deeks, texting her that he had decided to go surfing this morning. Which is great, she tries to convince herself, because he really hasn't gone surfing in the early mornings since Christmas. And she knows it's probably just what he needs to help clear his head and settle his emotions.

It's just not what she needs. _Geez, Kensi. Stop being so selfish. Try to think about something other than your throbbing, wet pussy._

Maybe she can still catch him in the parking lot at the Mission. It's not going to give her exactly what she's craving, but she can at least steal a private moment with him. But even though she still arrives early after picking up coffee, she spots his truck already parked in the lot._ Really?_

She has a sinking feeling that she's not going to be getting anything she wants until tonight.

* * *

Walking into the mission, balancing drinks for everyone, Kensi can hear Deeks' laughter mixed with the usual bromance banter belonging to Callen and Sam. _Great, everybody's here_. She has no idea what they're talking about, nor does she care; all she's focused on is the sound of Deeks' voice. Normally the man could drive her up a wall with his incessant babbling, but not today. Today is different. Today, it's as if his voice is teasing her, reminding her how she didn't wake up to him huskily whispering in her ear.

She rounds the corner to the bullpen and nearly trips over her own feet. _Holy…_ Deeks is casually leaning against his desk, arms folded over his chest. He's smiling and looks relaxed and refreshed... _and ridiculously hot_. He catches her eye and raises an eyebrow at her, silently questioning if she's okay. She realizes too late that she's come to an abrupt halt, stopping and staring, in the middle of the bullpen.

But how could she not? He's wearing one of his white v-necks, the material clinging to the still damp skin of his broad chest and strong arms. His hair is still slightly wet and unruly and she has to physically stop herself from walking over to him and running her fingers through it. And to top it all off, he's wearing her favorite jeans (the ones that hug him in all the right places).

_Snap out of it, Kensi. You saw him yesterday, for god's sake. And he's going to be back in your bed, gloriously naked, tonight._

She recovers enough to walk to her desk and set the drinks down as she drops her bag on the floor. She casts a quick glance in Deeks' direction; he's still watching her, this time with a smug smirk on his face. _Damn him_. Sometimes she hates that he can practically read her mind. He pushes off his desk and walks slowly over to her, smiling broadly the entire time. She picks up his coffee and hands it to him and the jolt of electricity that sings through her body at the touch of their fingers is enough to wet her panties.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

To make matters worse, it's a relatively calm day with no new cases, which means she, along with rest of the team, are stuck behind their desks filling out reports. But that also means virtually no opportunities to be alone with Deeks; no tracking down leads, no stakeouts, no trips to the boatshed. So when lunchtime arrives, Kensi enthusiastically offers to pick up food for everyone, knowing Deeks will volunteer to go with her. Except he doesn't.

As she drives away, slightly pissed off that he's not in the car with her, she can't help but think it's probably for the best. With how keyed-up she is, she wouldn't put it past herself to find a camera-free zone, yank him into the back seat and ride him until her body begged her to stop. And while it might solve her immediate problem, it's not her brightest idea.

When she finally returns to the mission with everyone's food in hand, she steels herself to face the rest of the afternoon. If she can just get through the remainder of the day, she can drag him home and close themselves off from the rest of the world and have her way with him. _It's only a few hours, Blye. Lock it down._

Halfway through the afternoon, however, she desperately needs a distraction from staring over at her boyfriend. _No, partner; we're at work_. He's caught her a few times, each time shooting a cocky grin in her direction and shaking his head. She really wants to wipe that damn smirk off his face, preferably by attacking his mouth with hers over and over again. But she finally reaches her limit when, while ogling him yet again, his tongue peeks out and runs across his lips as he's concentrating on a report. She instantly slams her laptop shut and announces she's off to the armory.

Cleaning her gun typically calms her and always manages to keep her physically and mentally occupied. And occupied is something she desperately needs right now, otherwise she'll just keep obsessing over doing her hot boyfriend. She becomes so lost in the instinctive, repetitive motion that she doesn't see or hear him approach. He's leaning into her space before she senses he's there and she actually jumps when he breathes in her ear, "Are you avoiding me, Agent Blye?"

She turns in her chair and looks up at him. _Big mistake, Kensi. God, those eyes. _"Me avoiding you? I think I should be asking _you _that same question, Detective."

As hard as she tries, she can't look away from his intense gaze. Her heart threatens to beat right out of her chest as he innocently traces a pattern on her forearm with a single finger. "Maybe… I'm just trying to act professionally."

She huffs, "Who says I'm not?" She pulls her arm away from his treacherous finger and stands up quickly, sending the chair rolling behind her. She needs some space; if not, she's going to do something completely _unprofessional. _But as he closes the distance between them, she finds herself trapped between his hard, muscular, intoxicating body and the chair she was just sitting in.

He brings his hand up to her face, his fingers tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear while his thumb gently grazes across her lower lip. She almost whimpers from the contact of his skin against hers. "I don't think those looks you've been sending me all day would exactly be described as professional."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," she stammers. _Why are you tormenting me?_

He draws one step closer to her and she can feel the heat radiating off his body. "Oh, I think you do. And don't believe for one second that I've forgotten about our plans for tonight."

That's it. She's done. She's literally going to combust right here in the armory. Her body is aching for him; the coil in her belly is wound so tight she can barely breathe and the unrelenting throbbing between her thighs is all-consuming. The need to touch him is overwhelming and she moves to close the final shred of invisible space between them, not caring one bit about the potential for being caught.

"Hey guys," Nell's voice rings out from the hallway. Deeks quickly jumps several steps back from her and Kensi sucks in several deep breaths, attempting to refocus her scrambled brain and calm her trembling body. _Shit. At least she had the decency to say something before she walked in the room. _

Casting a glance at the clock, Kensi softly moans when she realizes there's less than an hour to go until they can leave, provided no new cases pop up. _Please no_, she pleads to all things holy. Looking over at Nell and Deeks, both with somewhat amused expressions on their faces, she realizing her moan must have been loud enough to be heard by both of them. She swiftly exits the armory and ducks in the nearest bathroom to compose herself and splash some cold water on her face.

* * *

The last hour ticks by the slowest, _of course_, and by the end of the day her morning prediction has come true and she is beyond frustrated. The tension radiating off of her is so strong, she wouldn't be at all surprised if that's the reason why everyone has been avoiding her. She grabs her bag and rushes off, offering a quick goodnight, not bothering to wait for Deeks to walk out with her.

As she's about to pull out of the parking lot, her phone pings with a text from Deeks. He's stopping at his place to check on Monty and dropping him off at the neighbor's, then he'll pick up dinner on the way.

Dinner. Right. _Who the hell needs food._ And that's when she knows she's officially gone insane. She wants to tell him to hurry the hell up and that he was right, that she wanted to do some very unprofessional things to him at work. But now she's free to do whatever she wants to him, just as soon as he gets his ass to her place.

Instead, she replies with a simple, "K."

She manages to pull herself together long enough to drive home safely. Stripping off her clothes as soon as she locks the front door, she heads straight for the shower. Having spent the entire day with her body turned on full blast, she doesn't feel especially fresh. And even though she has every intention of getting hot and sweaty very soon, there's no reason to start off that way.

Relaxing under the warm spray and lathering her body with the organic, all-natural (and safe to consume) body wash that Deeks now keeps stocked at both of their apartments, Kensi's thoughts slip back to that moment in the armory. The moment she thought she would finally rip his clothes off and throw him down on the nearest table, consequences be damned.

And all the heat, all the lust that had built up in her all day suddenly comes rushing back. Her head begins to swim, her heart is racing and the wetness between her thighs has nothing to do with the water from the shower. Maybe it would take the edge off if she just gave herself a little bit of relief. _Just a little..._

Kensi nearly jumps out of her skin when Deeks' voice echoes through the bathroom. "Kens, I'm here; dinner's waiting." She hears the door close and she waits, expecting him to join her. He's rarely able to resist a naked, wet and soapy Kensi.

But he never pulls back the curtain, never steps into the shower with her. Huffing out an exasperated breath, she rinses off the bubbles and turns off the water. Wrapping her body in a towel, she steps into her room to get dressed; well, as dressed as she's going to get. She slips on some delicate, lacy panties then pulls on one of Deeks' button downs, leaving the top few buttons undone. She'd carefully managed to keep her hair out of the shower spray, so she fluffs it up a bit, lines her lips with a hint of tinted lip balm and smoothes on some moisturizer.

She's spent all day lusting after him, barely containing the powerful urge to drag him into some dark corner and ravage him. But they're finally alone. _It's time to celebrate, Marty Deeks. _


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a deep breath, Kensi pads out of her room in search of her boyfriend. When she doesn't find Deeks waiting for her on the couch, she heads to the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, she watches as he finishes throwing away take-out cartons, having dished out their dinner onto plates. He's bent over the trashcan, offering her a perfect view of his back-side in those ass-hugging jeans and her body unconsciously moves toward him.

Silently creeping up behind him, she reaches out with both hands and squeezes. She snorts and cackles loudly as Deeks jumps in the air, letting out a decidedly feminine yelp. He whirls to face her, his face a mix of surprise and annoyance. But as his gaze travels over her body, that smug grin quickly appears, along with a playful twinkling in his eyes.

"What?" She demands, just as his eyes lock on to the fair amount of cleavage peeking out from where her shirt is hanging open.

Finally dragging his eyes up to hers, "You _clearly_ missed me last night. And you definitely knew what I was talking about in the armory this afternoon. Don't even try to deny it anymore."

_Always so confident._

"Fine. So what if I did. If you had just been home when I wanted to stop by this morning, then I wouldn't have had to spend the day walking around like some…"

"Like some horny housewife who hasn't seen any action in weeks?"

She stares at him for a beat, crossing her arms over her chest. _Where did that come from?_ "Umm well, first of all, I'm not a housewife."

He waves his hand in the air, "Of course not, but the comparison still stands. And what are you talking about, what about this morning?"

"I was going to stop by your apartment this morning, bring coffee and breakfast, so we could, you know…" she trails off at the end, not really sure if she actually wants to share the details of what she had in mind.

Not because she's embarrassed, but because he'll never let her live it down. He'll remind her every morning, with that arrogant smirk of his, how she was so desperate for a quickie _one time_. It's something he's always ready for (quite literally) but she's usually the one to say they don't have the time. _Clearly that's going to change. _She'd been wrong; so wrong.

He quirks an eyebrow at her, "So we could what?"

"So we could, you know, talk. So I could make sure you were ok. So we could have some... private time together, before work."

"Private time…" he repeats her words slowly and deliberately, his eyes dancing with glee.

"You're so infuriating."

"Are we fighting again?"

"No. You're annoying me, but I'm willing to overlook it because we have_ plans_ for tonight, right?"

She steps closer to him, pressing her body up against his as she ghosts her hands up his arms, over his shoulders and around to the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Pulling his head down for a kiss, she's surprised when he withdraws before their lips meet.

Still with that teasing gleam in his eyes, he gestures to the food sitting on the counter tops and innocently asks, "What about dinner?"

_Seriously?_ She struggles to suppress a glare; instead, she levels her gaze at him, hoping to convey she means business, "I'm not exactly hungry for dinner right now." She tugs his t-shirt up with one hand while simultaneously yanking on his belt with the other. She's trying, but failing, to remove his clothes as fast as possible when Deeks grabs her hands and stops her.

"What's the problem? I thought the kitchen is a turn on for you."

"Yeah, mine! Where we have a history of kinky activities. But also because it's clean, except when you decide to bake a cake. And it's safe. This thing is a death trap of germs and bacteria and knives and…"

She literally growls in frustration; she really can't help it at this point, and he smartly shuts up. Rolling her eyes, she grabs his hand and drags him into the living room, stopping in front of the couch. Placing her palms on his chest, she not-so-gently pushes him down and quickly scrambles onto his lap, straddling his thighs.

"No offense," he grunts as she wiggles her butt against his groin, "but your couch is really uncomfortable. Not exactly the best place…"

"Deeks,"she attempts to stop his babbling. She's not entirely sure why he's actually talking, especially when there are so many other enjoyable things he could be doing with his mouth.

"Why not your..."

Kensi quickly covers his mouth with hers before he can say another word. As her lips move against his in a now oh-so-familiar caress, she can literally feel some of the tension of the day start to melt away. She sighs into the kiss as she realizes this is the first time all day she's had her lips on his. _How is that even possible?_

She smiles against his lips as his hands eagerly grab onto her hips, pulling her tightly into him. Rocking against the already swelling hardness in his jeans, she leans further into his chest, pressing her body against him. Her fingers again find his soft waves, pulling on them gently as she nibbles on his full bottom lip.

Deeks shifts underneath her, his hands sliding down to her ass, and she quickly realizes he's trying to grab hold of her so he can pick her up. He's evidently serious about trying to get them to her bed. But she has other plans.

Tugging on his lip with her teeth, then finally pulling away completely, she going to have to explain, at least partially, "We're celebrating tonight, right? I kinda want this..." she gestures between them, "the sex... to be different." _And I haven't told you yet, but I totally fantasized about you bending me over a couch this morning._

He's considering her with keen eyes, attempting to guess what she's not saying out loud and she wills herself not to blush. He'll put it together soon; he's a brilliant detective and he also has a very dirty mind. But in the meantime she really needs to get him naked.

She tugs on his shirt, pulling it up to reveal the toned muscles beneath. _All mine._ She desperately wants to run her tongue across his skin, tasting every last inch of him, but she's much too impatient tonight. As he lifts his arms to help her rid him of the shirt, she hears his voice, muffled by the material. He's talking. Again.

"So should we, maybe, start an argument or something?"

_Oh my god, really?_ "What?" His shirt is now completely off and thrown across the room somewhere. She's stroking the warm, smooth skin of his chest, trailing her fingers lower and lower still, feeling the muscles tense under her touch.

"I could tease you again about your incredibly girly-girl, cupcake-loving friends, yeah? What were their names? Mandy and Mindy and the Tiffanys…"

"What… what the hell are you talking about?" Her hands grasp his belt buckle; pulling at it, she yanks it open.

"Well if we're about to have make-up sex, shouldn't we have another argument so we can actually make up?"

"Are you being serious right now?" _Wait... "_Is that what you've been trying to do this entire time? Get me angry with you?"

He just shrugs. A slightly sheepish smile plays at his lips but there's a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_He's totally serious. _She sighs deeply, removing her hands from his belt and carding her fingers through her hair. "Alright, Deeks, I'll play along."_ But only because the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I get what I want._ "You forgot one."

He raises his eyebrows at her.

She tries, really she does, but she can't stop the eyeroll. "One of my girlfriends, you forgot one of their names."

"Perfect," he replies happily and she can only snort and shake her head in response. "See, I'm a terrible boyfriend." His hands, still wrapped around her ass, start to caress the exposed skin. "You have every reason to be angry with me." His fingers persistently inch their way closer to her center. "I should pay more attention, listen more closely to my amazingly sexy girlfriend." Her breath hitches as his fingers slip beneath the lace of her panties. "I'm sorry Kay…"

She quickly clamps a hand over his mouth, "You promised you'd stop with that nickname." He presses a kiss to her palm and offers her his best puppy dog eyes. She sighs and shakes her head _again_, but she can't stay annoyed with him, especially with his warm hands and searching fingers driving her crazy. She removes her hand and asks impatiently, "You good now?"

"Yep." He flashes her a self-satisfied grin before ducking his head, nuzzling against her neck. His scruff tickles her sensitive skin and she squirms in his lap as he peppers kisses along her jaw line and up behind her ear.

"It's Kat... by the way," she breathes, slowly losing her ability to concentrate as his tongue traces the outer rim of her ear.

"Uh huh, Kat. I actually knew that," he murmurs. "But we're done talking about your friends now."

_About fucking time._

* * *

Kensi threads her fingers back into his locks, tugging on them to guide his mouth to hers again.

Cradling his face between her hands, she trails her tongue along his bottom lip, moaning with delight as he immediately opens to her. Taking control of the kiss, she attacks his mouth, curling her tongue around his. She's addicted to his mouth, his lips, his taste. Everything about this man is addicting; she craves it all, can't get enough.

She tries to inch closer to him, to press her body more firmly against his, but Deeks' hands are in the way. His fingers are fumbling with the buttons on her shirt, trying unsuccessfully to open them. _This is your shirt, for god's sake._ Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Kensi bats his hands away, replacing them with her own. She makes quick work of the buttons and yanks the shirt open and then off her shoulders, letting it fall haphazardly to the ground.

_Every. Single. Time._ She can't help but smirk as Deeks' eyes immediately land on her bare breasts. This is nothing new; he's seen her naked nearly every day since Christmas. But apparently he can't get enough of her, first,the intensity of his gaze caused her to fidget, to feel slightly uncomfortable. But now she expects it, revels in it and right now, it's turning her on even more as she watches his eyes darken with desire while his thumbs brush lightly over her taut nipples.

His low growl sends a shiver down her spine and she moans deeply as his mouth finally claims the exposed skin, licking and kissing along her collarbone and nipping at the particularly sensitive spots on her neck. She's still a little breathless and slightly disoriented from their earlier kiss, and Deeks hot breath and warm tongue are only sending more thrills racing through her body.

If she thought she might combust in the armory, she's now absolutely certain she'll explode if she doesn't get the release her body is demanding. Her pussy clenches impatiently and her clit is throbbing, begging for attention. She grinds her hips down harder against him, seeking the friction she's craving. But it's not nearly enough stimulation.

It's then that she realizes he's still in his jeans_. Time to fix that. _Reaching again for his belt, she eagerly resumes her earlier attempts at getting him naked. But her hands grasp at air as she's suddenly arched backward, only being held up by Deeks' arm that has snaked up the center of her spine. Gripping his forearm for balance, her whole body shivers as he latches onto and sucks at the soft skin of the swell of her breasts.

Searching fingers from his free hand trail up her leg to the inside of her thigh, slowly inching their way under the lacy fabric of her panties._ FINALLY._ She heaves a shuddering sigh as his thumb delves between her wet folds, easily finding her aching bundle of nerves. He begins to stroke slow and steady circles, round and around, but it's not enough. He's teasing her with too little pressure, too slow sweeps of his thumb and she needs more.

She writhes against his hand, begging for more. Her entire body is buzzing with tension, threatening to snap, when she gasps as Deeks eagerly sucks her nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirls around the tight bud, his teeth scrape over the sensitive skin. She desperately clutches at his hair, yanking on his curls as her eyes flutter closed.

Deeks' own groan vibrates against her skin, his voice reverberating through her body, adding to the overwhelming inferno that has overtaken her. She wants to come. _God._ She NEEDS to come after spending the entire day on the edge of sanity, but she's determined to have him inside her. She's not ready, at least not yet. But then Deeks bites down on her nipple and drags his thumb directly across her clit and she's thrown over the edge, free-falling into ecstasy.

As her post-orgasm haze begins to clear, she feels the tickling sensation of his scruff against her skin as Deeks peppers soft kisses all over chest and neck. He's still holding her, both of his arms now wrapped around her back supporting her weight, while her arms hang loosely at her side. _Wow…_ Her brain is deliciously scrambled and her body is completely reinvigorated.

She breathes a deep, satisfied sigh and finally opens her eyes, only to find his adoring and heated gaze staring back at her. She smiles what she thinks is probably a ridiculously blissful smile and he pulls her into his chest, holding her close.

"I really needed that," she mumbles against his skin as she places grateful fluttering kisses all along his neck and jaw.

"You really did," he answers, sounding very amused. "I don't think I've ever seen you that wound up before, Kens. Definitely not at work."

She grins against his skin, continuing to kiss her way up his neck until she's nibbling on his earlobe. He squirms away from her mouth but she just keeps nibbling; he's ticklish and she finds it adorable. But she's going to be on the receiving end of payback if she doesn't stop soon, so she simply places a lingering kiss to his lips.

Leaning back in his embrace, her gaze finally settles on him. His lips are swollen, his hair is overly messy from her fingers and his eyes are still blazing with desire. _So fucking sexy_. Her pussy clenches tightly deep within her, a not-so-subtle reminder that he hasn't been inside her yet. Her body flushes with heat; she already wants more. And judging from his cocky grin, Deeks knows exactly what she's thinking.

As he plays with the ends of her hair, wrapping a strand around a finger, she says seductively, "Maybe this is just another side of me you're discovering. You like it?"

"You know I do." His voice is husky and heavy with need and his other hand grips her hip tighter.

"Well then I think you're really going to like what's next." She kisses him hard on the mouth then nips at his lower lip, making him wince just a bit. "I'm not done yet."

"Yeah, I didn't think so. What else do you have in mind?"

Holding his gaze, her hands travel down his chest, fingers fluttering over the toned muscles. Her fingers graze his unbuckled belt and continue down, tracing the path of his zipper and then around the outline of his now fully hard cock straining under the material.

"I think we really need to get you out of these jeans."

Sliding off of his lap, she reaches for his zipper, pulling it down carefully. She tugs on his jeans and the boxers beneath and he lifts his hips off the couch to help her shimmy them off of him completely. Allowing her gaze to travel hungrily over his body, she licks her lips in anticipation; this is what she's wanted all day, what her body has been craving.

He's clearly already hard and ready for her and she just can't help herself. Catching his eyes again, she delicately wraps her fingers around him and strokes firmly but slowly, teasing him just as he did to her minutes ago. His intense gaze never wavers from hers; his eyes are flashing with hunger and excitement and it's only turning her on even more.

She can't wait any longer. Releasing him, she practically tears off her panties and crawls back onto his lap, straddling him once again. Curling her fingers around his shoulders, she positions herself directly over him and sinks down. _FUCK…_ She groans loudly as her slick heat envelopes him, as his thick length fills her completely inch by glorious inch.

Just before her eyelids flutter shut in sheer bliss, she catches Deeks still watching her with the same intense gaze and an appreciative smile on his lips. Smiling back devilishly, she swirls her hips, then grinds down on him, purposely clenching around him. Hearing an equally loud groan escape his lips, she hums with pleasure as his fingers dig into her flesh and he buries his face in her neck.

Slipping her hands up to the soft curls at the nape of his neck, she grabs on and holds him against her, relishing the scratch of his scruff on her tender skin as she begins to rock against him. She moves slowly at first, allowing her body to continue to relax around him, but soon her insatiable need for more comes roaring back and she forcefully grinds on him, hungrily seeking more friction. Letting go of his hair, she grasps tightly to the back of the couch, lifting her hips and bucking faster, relishing the burn in her thighs.

Soon she's gasping for air and losing her rhythm as it all becomes too intense. Through the fog that has overtaken her, she feels Deeks' hands skimming up her back, his fingers splaying over her shoulder blades, pulling their bodies closer. And he whispers her name as he takes over for her tiring body, his hips surging up to meet hers with eager thrusts.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she holds on and leans into him, pressing his face into the supple skin of her breasts. As Deeks takes her nipple into his mouth again, suckling and softly biting on the tip, she feels the familiar pressure of another orgasm building, the tantalizing molten heat pooling in her belly. But when she told him she wanted this sex to be different, she meant it.

She knows she surprises him when she stills both their movements and pushes herself up and off of him. And she has to stifle a laugh when he practically whines, his arms reaching out to pull her back to him. Placing her palms on his chest, she answers his questioning expression by murmuring, "Don't move."

Turning around, she playfully wiggles her ass at him. And while she can hear him muttering reverently as his fingers ghost over her skin, she can't quite make out his words. Smiling to herself, she nudges his legs a little further apart while grasping Deeks' hands and wrapping them around her hips. Peering over her shoulder, she meets and holds his fiery gaze, waiting for him to catch on to her silent direction. And she knows he does when he grips her tighter and helps guide her down to him.

Kensi actually does whine with impatience when the silky head of his dick teases at her wet entrance. But then suddenly… _Sweet Jesus_... he's buried fully, nestled deep within her, both his cock and her walls throbbing together in sync. Groaning with delight, her mouth falls open as her head drops back in abandon, her satiny hair cascading down her back.

Deeks sweeps her hair to one side and presses kisses to her shoulders and nape of her neck, eliciting a shiver that races down her spine, further fanning the flames of desire. She needs to feel him moving inside her**.** _Now._ She braces her hands behind her, gripping his strong thighs with her fingers and plants her feet firmly on the ground. His lips fall away from her sweat-coated skin as she raises her hips, her arms supporting her as she slides her slick center up and then down again on his thick cock.

But her all-consuming lust has been slowly turning her body to jelly, and now her arms are actually shaking, threatening to give out. _Plan B._ She grips the edge of the couch cushions tightly, using her legs to help rock her hips back and forth, she rolls her hips faster grinding down on him harder, desperate for him to slide deeper inside her.

Her back arches and she bites down on her lower lip as his hard, hot length strokes her walls, creating a delicious friction that's lighting her whole body on fire. And she clenches around him when he grips her hips tighter, encouraging her to increase the pace even more.

"Deeks, what are you…" she pants, as Deeks' arm suddenly circles around her, pulling her back into his chest. She squirms against him in an attempt to regain control when, _Oh… GOD... _Deeks thrusts up powerfully, driving deeper into her, leaving her completely breathless and unable to move.

His greedy hands skim up her belly to her breasts, kneading and massaging the firm, full flesh and his teasing thumbs graze over her overly sensitive nipples, sending jolts of electricity straight to her core. The familiar throb she's felt all day pulses through her entire body and she briefly wonders if Deeks can feel it, too because he's pinching her nipples and thrusting into her in a perfectly matching beat, overwhelming her with intoxicating sensations.

She can't hold on any longer, doesn't want to, and is on the verge of letting go and surrendering yet again to the intense waves of pleasure coursing through her body when his husky voice breaks through the swirling haze.

"I think I figured it out..." His breath is hot against her neck, his moving lips tickling her ear with every word. "What you wanted this morning."

_Oh… _A whimper is the only sound to escape her lips.

"This isn't quite it, is it?" He asks, as he surges into her again.

She can only shake her head. She's struggling to concentrate on his voice as the tension in her body continues to build, coiling so tightly she's ready to scream.

"Clearly, you wanted to fuck. But what were you planning? There wasn't going to be a lot of time."

She knew it; she just knew he'd make her admit it. "Say it, Kensi. Tell me what you wanted."

_Dammit_. She breathes out one word, "Quickie."

She can feel his smug smirk against her neck. "But Agent Blye, you keep telling me we don't have time." Another thrust from his hips elicits another moan from her lips. "But today would have been the exception, yeah? Because you needed me so badly."

She can only nod her head in response. But it's enough for him.

"Stand up."

Before she can even realize what's happening, he has them both on their feet, guiding her around to the side of the couch. Wrapping an arm around the top of her chest, he pulls her flush against his front, where she can feel his still hard cock straining against her. Nuzzling her neck, he murmurs against her skin, "Like I've said before, I know you, Kens." His other hand glides up her thigh, over the swell of her hip and slips between their naked bodies to settle at her mid-back.

"This..." he whispers while gently pressing down on her back, bending her over the arm of the couch, "This is what you wanted."

_YES, god yes. _And she doesn't give a damn that he's figured her out. Who's she kidding; she's actually ecstatic that he finally did as her body continues to hum with anticipation, her heart still beating wildly within her chest.

She senses Deeks shift behind her, feels him nudge her legs open wider. And then the tip of him is teasing at her entrance. She wills her aching pussy to relax as she waits for him, attempts to be patient. But she's Kensi Blye and patience is not one of her virtues, especially not when she's about to have her morning fantasy fulfilled.

_Come on. _She's ready to shove her hips backward toward him, to take control; she's so wet _and so ready_ he should just slide right in... "Deeks," she tries to sound demanding, but she's almost certain it comes out as a plea.

He hums with satisfaction, _yep, that definitely sounded like a plea, _and the hand on her hip grips tighter. And finally he surges forward, taking her body with him as he fills her perfectly, completely with one firm thrust. She doesn't even recognize the half-groan, half-squeal that escapes her lips and she hasn't managed to suck in another breath before he's moving, already pulling out and thrusting back in again.

Her skin tingles under his fingers as they trail up and down the expanse of her back and caress the curves of her ass. And her body instinctively responds to his, her hips rocking in perfect rhythm with his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

It's good, _oh so good._ It's without a doubt what she wanted, but Kensi's being greedy today and she's still aching for more.

"Faster," she pants.

"This doesn't have to be a quickie, Kens." He sounds a bit breathless, but absolutely still in control. "We have all the time in the world tonight." She squeezes her eyes shut tightly as he tilts his hips back and then purposefully, deeply thrusts back in.

"Deeks, fuck me." This time she doesn't even try to mask the neediness in her voice; it's the closest she'll come to begging, and he knows it.

He answers her with a rasping groan, grips her hips with both hands and instantly increases his pace, crashing into her, over and over. As her head falls forward, bowing between her arms, she lets go of any control and surrenders to the moment, the moment she has been fantasizing about all day.

She grabs onto the armrest as tightly as possible, the force of her grip turning her knuckles white. And with every thrust, she can hear Deeks' breathing becoming more labored, knowing he's barely holding on now. Gasping for breath herself, her legs quivering with exhaustion, she slips one hand down between her thighs. She's ready to come again; the pressure in her body on the brink of eruption.

Managing to glance over her shoulder, she catches Deeks' gaze, silently communicating. Gathering her own wetness on her fingers, she presses down directly on her clit, feeling it throb under her touch. Stroking tight circles faster and faster, she shouts as her body finally shudders with release.

As her climax overtakes her, she barely notices Deeks tense behind her, gasping her name as he finally falls over the brink himself. His body immediately slumps on her, his head falling heavily onto her shoulder. And she nearly buckles under his weight.

Quickly wrapping his arms around her, he somehow drags them both the few steps to the couch where they collapse. Intertwining their arms and legs, they cuddle as close as possible with Kensi resting her head on his chest, listening as his heart beat returns to the familiar, steady beat.

She can already feel her spent body giving way to overwhelming fatigue as Deeks' fingers lightly trace random patterns on her back. She doesn't even have the energy to smile, though she's finally completely and fully satisfied. And as her eyes flutter closed, she feels Deeks lips place a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Maybe you were right," she hears him mumble against her skin.

"I usually am," she replies sleepily.

"Touche," he chuckles softly. "I meant about us taking a night off every once in a while."

She only hums a response, so he continues, "Especially if _this_ Kensi makes another appearance."

She attempts to pinch his side but can't even manage to inflict any amount of pain.

"Am I going to have to carry you to bed?"

The only reply is a soft snort-snore. As he tugs a blanket over their bodies and pulls her closer to him, he whispers a soft, "I missed you, too, Kens."

* * *

A/N: For those of you who have favorited/followed my "Quickies" collection, I swear I'm attempting to add stories to it. But my latest fics have just been too long. I'm working on some shorter pieces though, so I hope to have some new chapters up soon. Thank you for all the feedback! :)


End file.
